L'esorcista III
L'esorcista III è un film horror del 1990 scritto e diretto da William Peter Blatty. È il secondo sequel del film L'esorcista ed è tratto dal romanzo Gemini Killer dello stesso Blatty. Ambientato quindici anni dopo il film originale e ignorando gli eventi de L'esorcista II - L'eretico (1977),Fangoria #94 (July 1990) il film è incentrato sul personaggio del tenente William F. Kinderman del primo film, che indaga su una serie di omicidi avvenuti a Georgetown che sembrano essere opera di "The Gemini", un serial killer deceduto. Originariamente intitolato Legion, il film fu drasticamente modificato in fase di post-produzione. Alcune scene furono riscritte e rigirate negli studi della Morgan Creek Productions,Fangoria #122 (May 1993) ed una scena di esorcismo venne realizzata ex novo inquanto assente dalla sceneggiatura. Il titolo L'esorcista III venne dato per motivi commerciali. The final version differed from Blatty's vision; all of the cut footage is apparently lost.Theninthconfiguration.com Trama Quindici anni dopo la morte di Padre Damien Karras, avvengono strani delitti a sfondo religioso. Il tenente Kinderman, che un tempo fu amico proprio di Karras, indaga. Gli omicidi portano la firma di Gemini Killer, alias James Vennamun, in realtà giustiziato esattamente quindici anni prima, il medesimo giorno della morte di Karras. Intanto, in un ospedale psichiatrico, c'è uno strano paziente che asserisce di essere proprio Gemini Killer. Kinderman gli fa visita ma crede di vedere in lui il defunto Padre Karras. In realtà, Gemini, divenuto spirito maligno, viaggia di corpo in corpo. Il tenente, pragmatico ed ateo, dovrà fare i conti con forze sovrannaturali, per quella che si prospetta un'epica battaglia finale. Produzione Sviluppo Anche se inizialmente William Peter Blatty non aveva alcun desiderio a scrivere un seguito de L'esorcista, alla fine decise di scrivere il romanzo Gemini Killer (Legion), con come protagonista il tenente Kinderman, un personaggio de L'esorcista.The Exorcist: Out of the Shadows (Omnibus Press, 1999) Blatty concepì Legion come un film diretto da William Friedkin, direttore del film L'esorcista. Nonostante il flop ottenuto ai botteghini da L'esorcista II - L'eretico, la Warner Bros. era desiderosa di realizzare il film. Blatty disse che "Tutti volevano L'esorcista III... Non avevo ancora scritto la sceneggiatura ma la storia era nella mia testa e Billy (Friedkin) la adorava." Tuttavia, Friedkin abbandonò presto il progetto a causa di opinioni contrastanti tra lui e Blatty sul film.The Exorcist: Out of the Shadows (Omnibus Press, 1999) Blatty scrisse il romanzo Gemini Killer che fu pubblicato nel 1983 e divenne subito un bestseller. Blatty decise poi di trasformare il libro in una sceneggiatura. Le compagnie cinematografiche Creek] e Carolco erano entrambe intenzionate a realizzarne un film; Blatty scelse la Morgan Creek dopo che la Carolco suggerì l'idea di inserire nel film il personaggio di Regan MacNeil che dava alla luce due gemelli posseduti.The Exorcist: Out of the Shadows (Omnibus Press, 1999) Blatty offrì la regia del film a John Carpenter che amava la sua sceneggiatura. Tuttavia, Carpenter si tirò indietro quando fu chiaro che lo stesso Blatty era intenzionato a dirigere il film. Come da contratto con la Morgan Creek, Blatty avrebbe diretto lui stesso il film e le riprese si sarebbero svolte a Georgetown.The Exorcist: Out of the Shadows (Omnibus Press, 1999) Carolco avrebbe alal fine realizzato una parodia de L'esorcista intitolata Riposseduta. Casting Il ruolo del tenente Kinderman non potè essere nuovamente interpretato da Lee J. Cobb, che lo interpretò ne L'esorcista, perchè egli morì nel 1976. Il premio oscar George C. Scott ottenne il ruolo dopo essersi dimostrato impressionato dalla sceneggiatura. Disse: «''' È molto più di un film horror... È un vero e proprio dramma, finemente realizzato, con insoliti personaggi interessanti, ed è questo che lo rende veramente spaventoso. '''» Diversi membri del cast del film precedente di Blatty, La nona configurazione (1980), compaiono in L'esorcista III; Jason Miller riprende il ruolo di Padre Damien Karras dell'Esorcista originale; Ed Flanders interpreta il ruolo di Padre Dyer precedentemente interpretato da William O'Malley; e Scott Wilson. Ci sono anche dei camei dei giocatori di basketball Patrick Ewing e John Thompson, del modello Fabio, dell' ex-Surgeon General C. Everett Koop, del conduttore televisivo Larry King e di Samuel L. Jackson. Riprese Con un budget di 11 milioni, il film provvisoriamente intitolato Exorcist: Legion venne girato a Georgetown per otto settimane a metà del 1989. Riprese interne supplementari vennero girate agli DEG Studios di Wilmington, North Carolina.The Exorcist: Out of the Shadows (Omnibus Press, 1999) Blatty completò le riprese del film in tempo e superando di poco il budget. Tuttavia, quattro mesi dopo, la Morgan Creek informò Blatty che un nuovo finale doveva essere girato. Blatty disse che "James Robinson, il proprietario della compagnia ed il suo segretario avevano insistito che nel film ci dovesse essere almeno un esorcismo.”The Exorcist: Out of the Shadows (Omnibus Press, 1999) La 20th Century Fox sborsò 4 milioni di dollari per girare la sequenza dell'esorcismo con Nicol Williamson nel ruolo di Padre Morning, un personaggio aggiunto solo al momento nel film. Sulla scena d'esorcismo aggiunta, Blatty disse in seguito, « Va bene, ma è del tutto inutile. '»'The Exorcist: Out of the Shadows (Omnibus Press, 1999)Anche se all'epoca Blatty disse alla stampa che era felice di rigirare il finale del film e di dare culmine alla storia con un esorcismo pieno di effetti speciali, the truth is that this compromise was forced on him, against his wishes: Lavorando al film Brad Dourif ricorda che "Ci siamo sentiti molto in colpa per questo. Ma Blatty ha cercato di fere del suo meglio in circostanze molto difficili. E ricordo che George C. Scott disse che la gente sarebbe stata soddisfatta solamente se Madonna fosse apparsa per cantare una sua canzone nel finale!"Theninthconfiguration.com Dourif ritiene che "La versione originale was a hell of a lot purer and I liked it much more. Allo stato attuale il film è mediocre. Ci sono parti che non hanno ragione di esistere. The execution-style ending that Blatty pitched to the studio - which was in the shooting script and actually filmed - differisce radicalmente sia dalla fine del romanzo che da quella della prima sceneggiatura. Il romanzo termina con Gemini Killer che si lascia morire nella sua cella dopo che l'odiato padre, un evangelista cristiano, muore per cause naturali per un attacco di cuore. As his motive for killing was always to shame his father, la ragione di Gemini per restare sulla Terra non esiste più ed uccide Karras al fine di lasciare il suo corpo ospite. Nella sceneggiatura originale di Blatty, il finale è simile a quello del romanzo ma suggerisce che la morte di Gemini nella sua cella non è autoindotta ma è una conseguenza soprannaturale delle morte del padre. I motivi di Gemini per commettere i crimini sono also given further context via a long series of flashbacks earlier in the screenplay which portray his childhood e i rapporti con un padre alcolizzato e violento. Accoglienza L'esorcista III uscì in 1.288 cinema negli Stati Uniti il 17 agosto 1990. A differenza dei suoi predecessori, il film è stato distribuito 20th Century Fox al posto della Warner Bros. (though some distribution rights would later revert to WB). Il film uscì solo un mese prima di Riposseduta, parodia del film L'esorcista, interpretata da Linda Blair e Leslie Nielsen. La Blair disse che L'esorcista III was rush-released ahead of Riposseduta, hijacking the latter's publicity e costringendo la commedia a posticipare di un mese l'uscita nei cinema.The Exorcist: Out of the Shadows (Omnibus Press, 1999) Critiche L'esorcista III ricevette inizialmente pareri contrastanti da parte della critica. Il sito Rotten Tomatoes da al film il 57%di pareri positivi. . British film critic Mark Kermode called it "a restrained, haunting chiller which stimulates the adrenalin and intellect alike"Timeout.com and New York Times reviewer Vincent Canby said "The Exorcist III is a better and funnier (intentionally) movie than either of its predecessors",Movies.nytimes.com while PEOPLE Magazine's Ralph Novak began his review with, "As a movie writer-director, William Peter Blatty is like David's Lynch's good twin. He is eccentric, original, funny and daring, but he also has a sense of taste, pace and restraint. Which is by way of saying that this is one of the shrewdest, wittiest, most intense and most satisfying horror movies ever made." Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly gave a negative review, stating "If Part II sequels are generally disappointing, Part IIIs are often much, much worse. It can seem as if nothing is going on in them except dim murmurings about the original movie — murmurings that mostly remind you of what isn't being delivered" and called The Exorcist III "an ash-gray disaster that has the feel of a nightmare catechism lesson, or a horror movie made by a depressed monk."EW.com It was "Entertainment Weekly" that years later cited the film as the "#8 scariest movie ever made." In the British magazine Empire, il critico cinematografico Kim Newman sostenne che "Il più grave errore de L'esorcista III è la trama che sembra un castello di carte che crolla continuamente."Empireonline.com Kevin Thomas del Los Angeles Times ha definito L'esorcista III "un bel film di classe" che "doesn't completely work but offers much more than countless, less ambitious films."Articles.latimes.com Box office L'esorcista III incassò 9.312.219 di dollari nel solo primo weekend e in totale 26.098.824 dollari nel Nord America e 39.024.251dollari nel resto del mondo.Boxofficemojo.com Blatty diede la colpa dei bassi incassi ai botteghini al titolo del film imposto dalla Morgan Creek. Durante la lavorazione del film il titolo venne cambiato varie volte, incluso The Exorcist: 1990. Morgan Creek e la Fox insistettero affinchè la parola Exorcist (Esorcista) fosse presente nel titolo. Il produttore Carter DeHaven e Blatty protestarono: Premi Nel 1991 il film vinse un Saturn Award dalla "Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films", USA, per la miglior sceneggiatura (William Peter Blatty) and was nominated for Best Supporting Actor (Brad Dourif) and Best Horror Film. It was also nominated for Worst Actor for George C. Scott at the Golden Raspberry Awards, but lost to Andrew Dice Clay for The Adventures of Ford Fairlane. Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film horror